


Day 5: Moonlight, Lunetta's Story

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Atlantean, Origin Story, POV First Person, Powerful Female, Sub-Mariner - Freeform, Tumblr Hauntober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Waterbending & Waterbenders, one time evil child, probably not gonna show up again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: It is said that the Moon controls the ocean. It dictates the motion of the waves, making the seas calm or rough. Not many submariners have the power to bend the water to their will simply on their own. Princess Lunetta may be different, she will tell you her story.
Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950847





	Day 5: Moonlight, Lunetta's Story

I was born underwater in the bedchambers of the king and queen consort of Atlantis, and meters above the water, the full moon shone brightly above the seas. The moon was in consort with the sea and I was born on that alignment.

This is the story my mother has told me.

My Mother has gone on about my birth, that it was the only one that could've finally killed her. That her pregnancy with me was the most difficult. And yet she survived and said that I was blessed. Surely my Father thought so. After all, he lost two wives, and any children my father had spawned died in some way. I am the only survivor and heir to the throne. But he would not see me like that until I would become much older.

I never understood what my mother meant when she said I was blessed. Until I realized what I could do.

I have never fought at night, as most famed battles the Avengers and Defenders fought were during the day. I was still a princess but a Sub-Mariner nonetheless.

I was a young teenager and my siblings had been adults. We were fighting the twisted offsprings of our parents' old foes. I had the unfortunate honor to battle the detestable son of Attuma. Unlike his half-sister but much like his barbarian father, he was no fan of women in power. He dared to insult my mother, sister, and Andromeda who had been my guard as a child. 

He and I were forced to the oceans where we fought.

Separating us from my siblings.

I actually thought I would fall by his hands. But I remembered who I am, and what my parents had sacrificed to be together. Poseidon himself blessed my Mother’s being to breathe underwater. It was here, in my youthful prime, as I stood on the waves, under the moonlight that the celestial moon gave me the ability to bend the water as I willed it to. I told my enemy, “Do you fear me now? You pushed me to the edge. And so I fought back as any woman before me has and every woman after me will do. You will never touch the Princess of Atlantis ever again.” 

My siblings were amazed at how I was a “water bender”. Mother and Father smiled proudly at me.

My name is Lunetta. Not an Atlantean or Nicaraguan name. But Italian, meaning little moon. I am the princess of Atlantis, born at night and under the full moon. 

The reason why my mother named me as such is because I had the power to move and control the seas using only my will. Because the moon and sea work together. The Moon causes the tide. And like my namesake, I shall one day rule the seas.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether to make it canon or not, but since it is known that the sea is controlled by the moon I thought Lunetta my little princess could bend water so to speak.
> 
> But hey would love some input on whether to make it part of her lore or not.


End file.
